Después de la calma
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Un confundido Harry se dispone a pasar su cumpleaños en la más absoluta soledad para poner en orden sus ideas. sin embargo, sus planes se verán interrumpidos y no una sino hasta cinco veces. ¿conseguirá tomar una decisión? Regalo para Serenity White en el amigo invisible del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
1. Prólogo

Después de la calma

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black y es un regalo para Serenity White.

Serenity, no te conozco pero he hecho esto con mucha ilusión y espero de verdad que te guste.

Prólogo

Cuatro años antes la vida parecía que por fin había empezado a sonreírle. Lo tenía todo: había derrotado a uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de la historia; había sido admitido en la academia de aurores; y más importante, al fin podría empezar a vivir la vida que siempre había querido. Por primera vez Harry Potter podría disfrutar con total libertad de una existencia tranquila en compañía de sus amigos y sobre todo, al lado de la chica a la que amaba.

Todo había sido perfecto. Había comprado un pisito en Londres cerca de la academia y se había trasladado a vivir allí. Le guardaba un gran cariño a la vieja casa de su padrino pero era demasiado grande y estaba demasiado llena de recuerdos como para que deseara mudarse allí al menos por el momento. Ginny y él habían pasado muy buenos momentos decorando juntos el apartamento. En un principio, Harry iba a vivir allí solo; pero no era ningún secreto que Ginny pensaba acompañarlo en cuanto finalizara sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Su relación con Ginny había sido uno de los principales motivos de su felicidad, al menos los primeros años. De un tiempo a esta parte, sin embargo, las cosas no habían ido demasiado bien. Harry no sabía cómo explicarlo. Aún no lo había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con la propia Ginny, aunque esta claramente intuía que algo iba mal. El caso era que poco a poco se había ido dando cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos ya no eran como antes, de que ya no sentía lo mismo cuando estaban juntos, de que todo se había vuelto predecible y rutinario. Sabía que era normal, que era muy difícil mantener el amor apasionado del principio de una relación, pero se negaba a aceptarlo como bueno. Se negaba a aceptar que aquello tan hermoso que ellos habían compartido se viera reducido a algo que se mantenía por costumbre. Tal vez fuera un iluso, mas Harry se resistía a creer que el amor acabase transformándose necesariamente en monotonía. No quería que así fuese su vida. No quería y estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo aunque aún no estuviera seguro de cómo.

Así que por eso, porque necesitaba un nuevo rumbo que darle a su vida y porque estaba demasiado confundido como para decidir cuál, Harry había acabado pasando su cumpleaños número veintidós solo en la antigua casa de los Black en un intento de que la soledad lo ayudara a aclarar sus sentimientos y sus ideas. Sin embargo, Harry Potter era famoso entre otras cosas porque sus planes casi nunca salían como él esperaba.


	2. 1 Perdón

Perdón

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Regalo para Serenity White en el amigo invisible del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Potter:

Imagino que te sorprenderá recibir esta carta. A mí mismo me sorprende estar escribiéndotela. Últimamente las cosas no me van demasiado bien. Aún me persiguen las consecuencias de la guerra. Da igual los años que pasen o el resultado de mi juicio; para la sociedad mágica siempre seré un mortífago. Maldita sea, Potter, para mí mismo siempre seré un mortífago. Siempre recordaré las cosas que me vi obligado a hacer y siempre me arrepentiré de ellas.

De todos modos no te escribo para contarte esto. Te escribo porque me voy a Estados Unidos. Quiero empezar una nueva vida allí. Ya sabes, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, estar en paz con mi pasado y para bien o para mal, Potter, tú eres parte de mi pasado.

Quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme en los juicios pero sobre todo quiero pedirte perdón. Nunca me porté bien contigo y no hablo de esas tonterías de adolescente, aunque también te pido perdón por ellas. Nunca tuve el valor de hablar contigo después de la guerra; de mirarte a la cara y agradecerte que me salvaras en la sala de los menesteres. Te pido perdón, Harry, por todo lo que te he hecho desde que nos conocimos y por todo lo que no hice habiendo debido.

No espero que me contestes. Solo necesitaba escribir esto y enviarlo. Saber que sabes que ya no soy ese niñato arrogante que conociste. Sé por las revistas que en tu vida todo marcha bien y créeme cuando te digo que espero que la fortuna continúe sonriéndote.

Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.

Draco _Malfoy_

Harry volvió a leer la carta con incredulidad. Hacía años que no tenía noticias de Draco y no esperaba volver a tenerlas. Sinceramente lamentaba que hubiera estado teniendo problemas y se alegraba de que hubiera decidido reconciliarse con su pasado. Sonrió tristemente. Al menos las revistas del corazón no se habían hecho eco de la mala situación que Ginny y él estaban atravesando.

Se suponía que ese día iba a pensar en como solucionar las cosas. No obstante, había acabado mirando un viejo álbum de fotos de los Black. "Para despejar la mente antes de empezar a pensar en serio" se había dicho. Acababa de cerrarlo cuando la carta llegó y la verdad es que su mente seguía sin estar "despejada".

Se quedó un buen rato pensando si contestar o no. Draco había dicho que no esperaba una respuesta mas eso no significaba que no quisiera una ¿O sí? Harry nunca había entendido del todo a su antiguo rival.

Al final decidió que sí. Si draco era capaz de enfrentarse a su pasado, él también debía ser capaz de hacerlo. Por una vez, tuvo que reconocer que admiraba la valentía y la decisión del rubio.

Para su sorpresa, no tardó mucho en decidir qué iba a escribir:

 _Malfoy:_

Sí, me sorprendió mucho recibir tu carta pero me alegra mucho que hayas decidido escribirme. Ha sido algo muy valiente de tu parte y creo que es importante que hayas decidido ajustar cuentas con lo pasado. Siento que las cosas te hayan ido tan mal. La guerra fue devastadora y lo que ha quedado después no ha sido mejor. La comunidad mágica aún continúa dividida en lugar de haber reforzado su unión. Prueba de esto es que no haya aprendido a perdonar todavía los errores cometidos por unos niños que se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaban haciendo.

Espero que tengas mucha suerte allí donde vayas y que puedas empezar de cero y olvidar todo lo que pasó hace cuatro años. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás personas que te acepten pero no olvides que antes has de aceptarte y perdonarte tú mismo. Este es un buen comienzo para ello.

Yo también espero volver a verte.

Harry Potter

P.D: no creas todo lo que lees en las revistas.

Ató el sobre con la respuesta a la pata de la lechuza que se la había traído y suspiró. Ahora le tocaba lidiar con su presente.


	3. 2 Invitación

Después de la calma

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia es un regalo para Serenity White en el amigo invisible del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Capítulo 2: Invitación

Querido Harry:

¿Qué tal te va todo? No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de veros a ti y a los demás. Por suerte eso será pronto, muy pronto. Vuelvo del Congo dentro de dos semanas. Aunque quizá debería decir volvemos. Es una larga historia. Os contaré todos los detalles cuando llegue. Sé que todos os váis a alegrar muchísimo. Harry, has sido el mejor amigo que podía pedir y por eso quiero que estés conmigo ese día. ¿Lo harás?

Si dices que sí me harás aún más feliz de lo que ya estoy.

Luna

P.D: No me contestes por carta. Quiero oír lo que piensas cuando te lo cuente todo cara a cara.

P.D 2: ¡Olvidé decírtelo! ¡Me caso en tres semanas!

Harry tuvo que leer la carta de Luna más veces incluso que la de Draco. ¿Que se casaba? ¿Con quién? Luna nunca había estado saliendo con nadie. ¿Cómo iba a estar prometida? Debía tratarse de un error. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el sobre hubiera sido enviado por un extraño pájaro de plumaje verde y naranja sumado al olvido del motivo por el que la carta se había empezado a escribir no daba lugar a dudas. Se trataba de Luna Lovegood.

La pregunta seguía siendo ¿Quién era el supuesto prometido? Dejó a un lado el montón de periódicos atrasadísimos que se había puesto a ojear (para seguir despejando su mente) y se centró de nuevo en la carta.

Fiel a su estilo, Luna no daba ninguna explicación sobre su futuro marido. Solo que había una historia larga detrás de su boda y que gracias a él era muy feliz. Pensándolo bien, eso último debería ser suficiente explicación.

Harry sonrió. Luna era una persona muy importante para él y de verdad que se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado a alguien que la quisiera. Se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo una pequeña punzada de envidia ante la felicidad que la corta carta de su amiga destilaba. Sin duda, Luna estaba enamorada. ¿Podía decir lo mismo él?

()()()()()()()()()

Sé que es muy cortito; pero prometo que veremos más de Luna(y de su prometido).


	4. 3 Amenaza

Amenaza

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black y es un regalo para serenity White.

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estoy teniendo menos tiempo del que creía.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry:

No puedo más con esta situación. Estoy harta de todo esto. Hace semanas que te noto raro, distante. Esquivas mi mirada y evitas hablar conmigo a toda costa con absurdos pretextos y ya no puedo más.

No voy a extenderme pidiéndote explicaciones por aquí porque creo que es algo que debemos solucionar en persona si es que de verdad quieres que lo solucionemos. Si no es así, si lo que en realidad quieres es terminar con lo nuestro, dímelo de una vez porque no puedo soportar ver como cada día te alejas más de mí.

Necesito saber qué te está pasando, qué nos está pasando; así que contéstame o iré personalmente a buscarte y tendrás que explicármelo todo a la cara.

Ginny.

Harry no se sorprendió. Realmente ya sabía que Ginny era consciente de que las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien. Sin embargo, sí le sorprendió y entristeció su propia reacción a la carta que acababa de recibir. Seguramente debería sentir tristeza o tal vez furia. No obstante, no experimentaba ninguno de esos sentimientos. De hecho, no experimentaba ningún sentimiento en absoluto.

En realidad, ese había sido el problema desde el principio, que Harry había dejado de sentir algo, lo más mínimo, cuando estaba con Ginny. Su vida con ella se había vuelto rutinaria. Todo se había reducido a una extraña calma. No en el buen sentido, en el que quería decir que no tenían problemas, sino en el sentido de que cuando estaban juntos no sentía nada ni bueno ni malo.

Sus besos ya no despertaban mariposas en su estómago. Sus te quieros ya no hacían que apareciera en su rostro esa sonrisita tonta.

Intentó rescatar al menos un sentimiento, una emoción que Ginny le hubiera hecho sentir. Mas en ese momento solo consiguió albergar una intensa culpa porque ella tenía razón: no se había portado con honestidad. Se había encerrado en sí mismo, preocupado por lo que debía hacer sin pensar en que a ella también le afectaría.

Pensándolo bien ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en serio en la decisión que debía tomar. Las dos últimas horas las había pasado tumbado en el sofá imaginándose cómo sería el prometido de Luna (aunque tampoco en eso había llegado a ninguna conclusión).

Se levantó. Era hora de afrontar el asunto por el que había decidido huir. Cogió un pergamino y escribió:

Ginny:

Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Sé que no he afrontado esto como debería y lamento de veras haberte hecho daño; pero tienes razón. Las cosas entre nosotros ya no son como antes. No voy a decir que no te quiera, créeme, te quiero. Sin embargo, ese amor es cada día más parecido a la amistad. También tienes razón en que deberíamos vernos en persona. Iré a casa esta tarde a eso de las seis si te parece bien y por fin podremos hablar.

Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Harry


	5. 4 Postal

Postal

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el ammigo invisible del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black como regalo para serenity White.

He tardado una eternidad en actualizar y encima vengo con un capítulo corto. Sí, me merezco una cruciatus.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey Harry:

Roma es preciosa. Al principio pensé que solo veríamos cosas de esas tan aburridas sobre la historia muggle que tanto le gustan a Hermione pero la verdad es que está siendo un viaje muy divertido. Deberíais haber venido también Ginny y tú. Seguro que os lo hubiérais pasado tan bien como nosotros. Aunque Hermione dice que es mejor que os hayáis quedado en casa. Dice que necesitáis tiempo a solas. Creo que piensa que no os va demasiado bien. ¡qué tontería! ¿No? Si tuviérais problemas tú me lo abrías contado. Bueno, intentad venir unos días si podéis.

Ron

La postal venía acompañada de una foto en la que se veía la típica fuente llena de monedas. Harry no recordaba cómo se llamaba pero se acordaba de que tía Petunia había contado alguna vez que ella había echado varias en su luna de miel con tío vernon y de que este se había puesto de mal humor porque según él eso era tirar el dinero.

Era una hermosa fotografía y las palabras de su amigo eran alegres mas la carta había conseguido que lo invadiese la tristeza de una manera que Ginny no había podido lograr con su ultimátum al pensar en qué le diría a Ron cuando volviese de su idílico viaje a Roma. Hermione ya lo sospechaba, Harry no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la gran intuición de su amiga, sin embargo, para Ron sería una sorpresa, una sorpresa muy desagradable.

Se paseó inquieto por el salón. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría cuando lo supiera? Ginny era su hermana ¿Podrían seguir siendo amigos después de que él le rompiera el corazón? ¿Podría seguir siendo amigo de Ginny como le había dicho en su carta después de aquello?

Al final optó por no responder la postal. No quería arruinarles a sus amigos las vacaciones y bajo ningún concepto pensaba mentirle a Ron. Lo mejor sería que hablaran en unas semanas, cuando Ron y Hermione volvieran a Londres. Al menos tendría dos semanas para pensar cómo se lo contaría y cómo sería mejor llevar la situación.


	6. 5 Confesión

Confesión

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black como regalo para Serenity White.

Querido Harry:

No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto. Nunca he sido muy buena expresando mis sentimientos y las pocas veces que lo he hecho no me ha ido demasiado bien. De todos modos no te estoy escribiendo para hablarte de mi anterior vida amorosa ni de nada que tenga que ver con el pasado. Aún me estremezco cuando pienso en el pasado, en todo lo que hice y lo que me hicieron. Supongo que tú también pensarás a veces en el horror que tuvimos que vivir aunque nunca hayamos hablado de ello en estos meses.

He de decir que eso fue algo que me sorprendió gratamente cuando me incorporé a la oficina. Pensé que me guardarías rencor por todo aquello, que no confiarías en mí. No obstante, me trataste desde el principio con amabilidad y respeto. Es más de lo que puedo decir de muchas personas. Siento si estoy divagando un poco, ya te dije que no soy precisamente una experta cuando se trata de estas cosas. El caso es que te escribo porque, bueno, porque en estos meses tú y yo hemos desarrollado una gran amistad, extraña, pero no por eso menos hermosa, y yo me siento muy feliz por ello pero me gustaría que nuestra relación no quedara únicamente en eso.

En circunstancias normales no te habría dicho nada. Al contrario de lo que mucha gente piensa, no disfruto metiendo cizaña en las parejas. Sin embargo, sé que Ginny y tú no estáis bien. Puede que sea un desastre hablando de sentimientos pero soy un verdadero genio identificándolos. He visto como la miras, Harry, y he visto como me miras a mí, como me hablas y como te comportas cuando quedamos después del trabajo para tomar algo. Es por eso que me atrevo a escribirte y decirte que me gustas mucho, Harry, y que me gustaría muchísimo que tú y yo tuviéramos una relación.

Captaré la indirecta si no respondes.

Pansy

La última de las cartas que Harry Potter recibió aquel día fue la menos esperada, también la que le hizo sentir más emociones contradictorias. En primer plano destacaba la sorpresa. Pansy podía ser muy buena identificando sentimientos mas él nunca lo había sido y no se había dado cuenta en ningún momento de que ella sintiera algo por él. También estaba sorprendido de que sus problemas con Ginny fueran tan obvios, Hermione, Pansy, solo faltaba que el pequeño Teddy estuviera enterado.

Sin embargo, las que destacaban en intensidad eran las emociones que la propia Pansy le provocaba, que llevaba provocándole desde prácticamente el día en que entró a trabajar en el cuerpo de aurores. Harry había hecho lo posible por enterrar esas emociones en algún lugar remoto de su cerebro. Ya estaba demasiado confundido con lo que sentía, o había dejado de sentir, por Ginny como para añadir a su caos mental el cosquilleo que Pansy, tan alegre, divertida e inteligente, tan dulce y a la vez tan mordaz, tan perspicaz y constante a la hora de lidiar con los casos difíciles, había empezado a provocar en su estómago.

No estaba enamorado de Pansy. No la quería como había querido a Ginny; pero empezaba a sentir algo por ella y si dejaba crecer esa emoción quizá surgiera algo bello, algo que llenara el vacío en que se había convertido su relación con Ginny. No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas antes de responder a la carta. Ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a Ginny y podía intentar empezar de nuevo con otra persona. Así que escribió:

Querida Pansy:

Yo tampoco soy muy bueno con las palabras. Por eso creo que lo mejor es que nos veamos en persona ¿Por qué no paso a recogerte a las diez y vamos a dar un paseo? Así podremos hablar más tranquilamente. Pero antes de que nos veamos quiero aclararte que para mí el pasado se quedó en el pasado y que no me importa todo lo que sucedió durante la guerra, todo lo que os obligaron a hacer. Eres una gran auror y una gran persona y me gustas mucho. Creo que ambos podríamos darnos una oportunidad.

Harry


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black como regalo para Serenity White.

Aquella tarde fue a hablar con Ginny a su antiguo apartamento. Fue una conversación más civilizada de lo que había esperado y se alegraba profundamente por eso. Acordaron que Ginny se quedaría con su piso mientras que él se mudaría a la antigua casa de los Black. Por el momento ella no quería verlo aunque no descartaba una posible amistad en el futuro. Al fin y al cabo, tenían demasiados amigos comunes como para dejar de verse para siempre. No hubo lágrimas ni gritos aunque la tristeza y la ira podían percibirse en el ambiente. Harry se quedó un buen rato sentado en el portal, pensando en todo y en nada hasta que recordó que había quedado con Pansy.

Llegó tarde a su cita con ella. Sin embargo, su compañera tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionarlo. Fue un rato agradable, más que eso, Harry no sabía cómo definirlo. A ninguno de los dos les quedó ninguna duda de que querían iniciar una relación.

Y así, entre citas, como si fueran dos colegiales, pasaron las semanas y todo el tiempo que Harry había tenido para decidir como contarle a Ron que había roto con su hermana pasó sin que recordara si quiera que tenía algo que decidir. Se maldijo mentalmente por dejarlo todo para el último día pero las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles de lo que había pensado. Ginny había aceptado la invitación de Ron para ir con ellos a Roma por lo que su amigo ya lo sabía todo y había tenido tiempo de perdonarlo. La serenidad con la que Ginny había llevado la situación había ayudado mucho en ese aspecto. Harry tenía que reconocerlo.

Quizá el momento más incómodo fue cuando todos, Pansy incluida, se reunieron para celebrar la boda de Luna con su misterioso prometido. Mas la felicidad de su amiga y la extravagante fiesta que organizó eliminaron cualquier tensión que pudiera existir y Ron y Harry acabaron brindando con un extraño licor azul sobre la noria con sillones en forma de animales que Luna había hecho instalar en el jardín de su casa para disfrute de sus invitados mientras Pansy bailaba al compás de un rítmo clásico con el flamante novio que no era otro que su amigo de la infancia Theodore Nott que según decía estaba tan sorprendido como los invitados por todo lo que Luna había organizado pues esta no había consentido en que la ayudara con los preparativos de la ceremonia.

Observándolos bailar subido en un sillón con forma de pegaso Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Su relación con Pansy era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo. El torrente de emociones que ella lograba provocarle en una sola noche era justo lo que necesitaba. La antítesis perfecta a sus últimos meses con Ginny. Decía el refrán que siempre venía la calma después de la tormenta pero Pansy era la tormenta que había venido a salvarlo después de la calma.

Fin

Serenity, espero sinceramente que esta historia te haya gustado y siento mucho haberte hecho esperar.


End file.
